Deux Fantasy
by Yami Atsuko
Summary: C'était une journée d'entraînement comme tant d'autres à la tour Shinra. On pouvait voir un Chocobo qui s'entraînait sous la surveillance d'un Chiot. Une sorte de brèche s'ouvrit et, sortant de nulle part, un jeune Lion portant la plus étrange des lames. Petit Two-Shot écrit à quatre main avec Shiva Strife.


Bonjour et bienvenue dans ce petit Two-Shot que nous vous avons concocter avec mon frère.

Si vous voulez entendre son commentaire, il faudra aller voir celui poster sous son nom, merci.

Cloud : Abrège patate.

Atsuko : Mais-euh. Méchant.

Zack : Il ne savent même pas qui est ton frère.

Atsuko : S'ils n'ont pas lu le résumé, c'est vrai qu'il ne peuvent pas savoir que son pseudo est Shiva Strife.

Cloud : Arrête ça, c'est chiant.

Atsuko : Quoi donc ?

Zack : Présentation.

Auteurs : Atsuko Yami et mon frère, Shiva Strife, pour vous servir.

Disclaimers : La saga des Final Fantasy appartient à Square Enix.

Rating : J'aime le T.

Couple : … aucun. C'est du Friendship.

Atsuko : Je sais qu'on vous le dit tout le temps mais voilà. Bonne lecture.

Entre deux mondes.

C'était une journée d'entraînement comme tant d'autres à la tour Shinra. On pouvait voir un Chocobo qui s'entraînait sous la surveillance d'un Chiot.

Mais, ce qui se passa pendant ce fameux entraînement, aucun d'eux ne l'aurait prévu.

Une sorte de brèche s'ouvrit et, sortant de nulle part, un jeune Lion portant la plus étrange des lames. Gros bug général dans la salle de simulation. Deux paires d'yeux bleus se posèrent sur le jeune brun vautré au sol.

Le premier à reprendre ses esprits fut le Chiot noir.

« Euh... mais t'es qui mec ? Et tu sors d'où ?

-Je retourne la question, rétorqua le jeune Lion les yeux grands ouverts, vous êtes qui vous autre ?

-Mais tu sors d'où, insista le Chocobo qui commençait à entrer en mode "panique". » Parce qu'avec leur veine, ce serait une nouvelle bizarrerie de ce cher Hojo.

« Réponds, t'as prouvé que t'avais une langue, ordonna Zack -parce que c'était bien Zack- avec assez de sérieux -ce qui était encore trop rare aux yeux d'Angeal-.

-C'est bon, tempéra le nouveau venu en soupirant presque d'agacement, je ne comprends pas non plus ce qui s'est passé.

-Quoi ça, fit le blond on ne peut plus perdu.

-J'étais en train de m'entraîner avec ma Gunblade dans l'une des serres d'entraînements de la B.G.U. quand...

-Deux questions, coupa Cloud pour lui et son mentor, qu'est-ce c'est qu'une... Gunblade ? Et c'est quoi que la B.G... machin ?

-..., petit silence de la part du Lion, mec, tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

-Pas du tout, répondit Zack qui n'aimait pas qu'on engueule son protéger -même Angeal n'en avait pas le droit-, on ne comprend pas ton utaïen. Déjà, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Squall Leonhart, réponse directe.

-D'où tu viens, poursuivit le SOLDAT première classe.

-Le Balamb, continua le dit Squall.

-Désolé mon gars mais cette région n'existe nulle part sur les cartes de Gaïa, le coupa le Chiot qui montrait un peu plus son côté Loup.

-Ga, Leonhart sembla soudain avoir le souffle coupé, Gaïa. » Les regards de Strife et Fair se croisèrent, intrigués. Il leur chantait quoi le gros chaton ?

Du côté de Leonhart, ça carburait les méninges. Gaïa ? Il n'avait jamais entendu un nom pareil. Lui venait de Matera. C'était quoi cette histoire de Gaïa ?

Un raclement de gorge fit relever la tête à l'adolescent. Il n'avait pas remarqué mais les deux autres avaient profité qu'il fut perdu dans ses pensées pour se concerter.

« Bon, soupira Fair en passant sa main dans sa crinière hirsute, on ne va pas chercher des puces sur le dos d'un béhémoth non plus mon gars. Autant aller voir le grand Manitou pour lui demander conseil.

-Hein, fut l'intelligente réflexion du Gunblader face à la décision du SOLDAT.

-Il parle de son mentor, Angeal, traduisit Cloud pour le jeune Lion un peu perdu.

-Ah. » Squall ne savait pas s'il devait en être soulagé ou bien plus inquiet.

Se décidant à les suivre, histoire de ne pas s'attirer des problèmes gros comme Bahamut, Leonhart accepta la main qu'on lui proposa pour se relever.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Zack Fair, répondit -enfin- le Chiot, et cette petite tête blonde se nomme Cloud Strife, ajouta-t-il en désignant ladite tête blonde.

-Zack, je ne t'ai rien demandé que je sache, engueula Cloud les joues un peu roses, n'ayant pas trop apprécié le "petite tête blonde".

- _Mais dans quel monde de tarés j'ai atterri_ , se demanda le Lion brun en suivant les deux hommes. » Le simulateur s'arrêta net quand le trio fut sorti. Quelques morceaux de murs abîmés en profitèrent pour pouvoir tomber. Mais c'était la faute à Génésis et Sephiroth. Na.

L'ascenseur monta dans le silence le plus pesant vers l'étage réservé aux appartements des trois grands généraux. Squall se demandait sur quoi il allait pouvoir tomber, Cloud stressé à l'idée qu'ils ne croisent la route de Rhapsodos et Zack était nerveux de la tension oppressante qui régnait dans l'atmosphère. Shiva, il n'avait jamais aimé ces silences de plomb. Et cette putain de musique d'ascenseur qui en rajoutait une couche.

Devant la porte de l'appartement d'Angeal. De l'autre côté, on pouvait entendre une joyeuse dispute.

« Répète un peu pour voir, tonna la voix puissante de Sephiroth.

-Tu sais pas te battre, résonna celle de Génésis, espèce de couille-molle à cheveux blanc !

-C'est pas blanc, mon salaud, mais argenté, beugla le général, rentre bien ça dans ta petite tête de roux !

-Pas de discrimination, s'il vous plaît, fit la voix d'Angeal sur un ton las, et je vous prierai d'aller jouer à la guéguerre ailleurs. Mon salon n'est pas votre cour de récréation, les enfants.

-C'est lui qui a commencé, firent les deux hommes en même temps.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça, demanda Squall un peu mal à l'aise.

-J'en sais trop rien, répondit Cloud, je les connais pas vraiment. Mais d'après ce qu'on dit, oui, ils se disputent souvent.

-Et encore, continua Zack sur un ton plat, moi, je les trouve plutôt calmes aujourd'hui.

-Calme tu dis, commença à paniquer Leonhart.

-Ben ouais, approuva Fair comme si c'était tout à fait normal, hier par exemple, ils ont explosé ce mur, là, dit-il en désignant le dis-mur.

-Non, non, ça c'était avant-hier, détrompa Strife, hier, c'était la baie vitrée du bureau de Lazard.

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai, opina Zack sans se soucier du regard ahuri d'un certain Lion, d'ailleurs, ils n'ont toujours pas fini de remplacer les vitres.

-Sérieux, fit Cloud alors que Zack commençait à ouvrir la porte, d'habitude ils mettent moins d'une heure.

-Mais ils n'avaient plus de vitrages en réserve, expliqua le noiraud, et en plus, il flottait à mort ce jour-là.

-Ah, c'est vrai.

-Mais c'est une bande de malades, pensa tout haut Squall.

-TA GUEULE ! » Zack referma soudain la porte, un katana de longueur hors du commun venant se ficher dedans, la lame manquant de peu d'éborgner le troisième classe et le SeeD.

« C'est quoi ce truc, fit Squall les yeux grands ouverts.

-C'est Masamune, répondit Zack en ouvrant à nouveau la porte.

-SEPHIROTH, tonna la voix forte d'Angeal, me dis pas que t'as de nouveau embroché la porte ?!

-C'est pas moi, c'est Génésis, répondit le dit Sephiroth.

-C'est Masamune, Sephiroth ou Génésis, tenta Leonhart perdu.

-Masamune, c'est l'épée, répondit Zack en entrant dans l'appartement de son mentor, Sephiroth, son propriétaire. Et Génésis, le mec qui vient de balancer l'épée.

-Et comment il a fait pour lui piquer son épée, demanda le Lion en suivant les deux autres.

-En utilisant la méthode à Génésis, répondit Fair, et c'est tout bête.

-Quoi ça, interrogea Squall en sentant venir un truc complètement débile.

-" _Regarder par-là, il y a une boite remplie de chaton"_ , répondit lui-même Rhapsodos en montrant un point quelconque dans un coin quelconque de la pièce.

-Où ça, où ça, demanda le général d'argent en regardant le coin pointé.

-Irrécupérable, soupira Angeal en sortant de sa salle de bain avec deux simples serviettes, une autour de la taille et l'autre sur la tête.

-Non mais, et après, c'est moi qui manque de savoir vivre, soupira Zack en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prends le Chiot, demanda Rhapsodos, pourquoi tu parles soudain de savoir vivre ?

-Reconnais quand même que, moi, je n'ai jamais était me balader en serviette devant des invités, et encore moins des inconnus, fut la réponse qu'il obtint du dit Chiot.

-Non mais tu penses que je me doutais une seconde que j'aurais des invités, répliqua Angeal qui savait pertinemment qu'il était visé.

-Et ça ne te gênes pas de te balader dans une aussi petite tenue devant Seph' et Génésis, interrogea son élève de manière suspicieuse.

-Non mais Seph', il est foutiste.

-Je suis pas foutiste, rétorqua le dit Seph' en boudant à moitié.

-Oh à peine, répliqua Génésis, ironique.

-Et vis-à-vis de Génésis, il était obstiné le Chiot.

-Non mais, avec Génésis, on se connaît depuis qu'on est tout petits, ça ne compte pas.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on doit comprendre, fit Fair avec un sourire de renard.

-Et qu'est-ce que...

-C'est pas bientôt fini vos débats de gamins, les coupa Sephiroth.

-Non, répondirent en même temps les deux SOLDATS bruns.

-Et on en fait quoi, du civil, interrogea l'argenté, l'air de rien.

-Un civil, répétèrent les deux banorans en même temps.

-Ah, Squall, se rappela le Chiot.

-Qui, interrogea Génésis, curieux.

-Mais lui, répondit Zack en pointant le Gunblader balafré du doigt.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, fut l'élégante réaction de Rhapsodos.

-Alors ça, c'est une bonne question, répondit le Chiot, on était en plein entraînement avec Cloud quand ce mec est sortit de nulle part. Mais totalement de nulle part.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule, le Chiot, claqua Génésis, l'air de vouloir se servir de la Matéria Brasier qu'il gardait dans sa main gauche.

-Mais pas du tout, contra Fair, demande à Cloud.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il irait te démentir ?

-Mais il sait pas mentir, insista Zack, demande à Seph'.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il en sait Seph', interrogea le rouquin.

-J'ai déjà essayé de le faire mentir mais ça n'a pas marché, répondit l'argenté.

-…, je ne veux même pas savoir sur quoi t'as essayé de le faire mentir, largua Gen pas gêné.

-Donc, pour résumer, résuma Hewley, vous étiez dans le simulateur entrain de vous entraîner. Quand soudain, ce jeune homme, Squall ?

-…, Squall opina, comprenant qu'Angeal s'adresser à lui.

-Débarqua de nul part, fit Angeal, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est ça, répondit le Chiot.

-Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi être venu ici et non pas aller voir Lazard, demanda son mentor.

-Parce que je voulais t'en parler d'abord, répondit Fair, alors qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? » Angeal se mi a réfléchir.

De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à cela.

« En attendant de trouver un moyen de renvoyer chez lui, il semblerait qu'il ne doive restait ici, décida Angeal, Zack, tu as prouvé que tu pouvais être responsable. Tu t'occuperas de lui en parallèle avec les entraînements de Cloud.

-QUOI, s'exclama Zack.

-C'est temporaire, tenta de le rassurer son mentor, le temps de trouver comment le renvoyer chez lui. Je vais vous accompagner chez Lazard pour lui expliquer la situation. » Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Zack attendit que son mentor soit prêt pour le suivre dans le bureau de Lazard.

Une fois tout les quatre dans le bureau, se fut le général qui parla. Lazard écouta sans rien dire, attendant qu'Angeal ne finisse ses explications. Il fut approuvé sur ses initiatives.

Squall serait sous la responsabilité de Zack, sous le grade temporaire de SOLDAT troisième classe. Mais, quand il ne serait pas avec Fair, Leonhart devrait impérativement rester avec Cloud. Il pourrait continuer à s'entraîner, mais sous la surveillance du Chiot. C'était tout. Pour le moment.

OoOoOoOoO

Quelques jours plus tard. Les choses ne c'étaient pas si mal passées que ça.

Squall n'avait pas eu trop d'ennuis, sans doute à cause de son air froid qui ne donnait pas vraiment envie de se frotter à lui plus que part les menaces du général Hewley. Les séances d'entraînements ne se déroulaient pas trop mal, le jeune Lion aidant même Cloud à progresser. Quand Zack ne pouvait gérer ses deux protégés pour x ou y raisons, c'était Angeal qui le faisait pour lui. Angeal qui avait même eut l'amabilité de se procurer des bretzels pour Leonhart.

Mais toujours pas de réponse à la question du comment le renvoyer chez lui. Cela semblait insensé mais surtout, impossible.

Ce jour-là, Zack, Cloud et Squall étaient dans le simulateur, en pleine séance d'entraînement. Le Chiot à la gestion, les deux troisièmes classes en travail en binômes. La séance se déroulait plutôt bien. Quand Angeal arriva avec ses deux compères.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, demanda Fair un peu surpris.

-On vous prend le simulateur, fut la réponse de Génésis, vous, Lazard vous attends dans son bureau.

-Très bien, soupira Zack avant de se tourner vers ses deux protégés, on termine pour aujourd'hui. Lazard veux nous voir.

-Comment ça, questionna Leonhart.

-Sans doute une mission, lui répondit Cloud, ce sera ma première en tant que SOLDAT.

-J'espère qu'il ne nous envoie pas trop loin, soupira le jeune Lion.

-Normalement, les troisièmes classes ne sortent que très peu de Midgar, expliqua Strife pour son aîné. Ils sortirent du simulateur pour monter aux étages des bureaux.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard.

« QUOI, fut l'exclamation de surprise de Zack.

-À Nibelheim, répéta Cloud incertain.

-Tout à fait, répondit Lazard, une drôle de créature roderait dans le coin et j'aimerais que vous alliez sur place.

-Mais pourquoi nous, demanda Zack en se plaignant à moitié, il doit bien y avoir d'autres équipes dispos ?

-Oui mais je penses que Squall connaît l'adversaire, fut l'énigmatique réponse du chef avant de montrer son écran, d'ordinateur. » Et, en effet, Leonhart reconnu sur la photo satellite un T Rex de chez lui.

« C'est un T Rex, fit le jeune Lion, on en trouve dans la forêt jouxtant mon université. Des sales bêtes, c'est trucs-là.

-T'en as déjà affronté, lui demanda le chef.

-Quelques fois, fut la réponse de Squall, mais on était toujours en équipe.

-Ça devrait le faire, fit Zack, c'est pas comme si on n'avait pas une certaine expérience d'équipe. Pas vrai ? » Squall ne pu qu'acquiescer. Zack avait raison. Ils y arriveraient. Ils étaient une bonne équipe après tout.

Fin.

Atsuko : Je vais me faire taper sur les doigts pour une fin pareil.

Squall : En plus d'être sadique, tu dois être maso.

Cloud : Quand je pense que vous avez DÉJÀ prévu une suite à cet fic. Ça fait peur. Et je vais morfler en plus.

Zack : N'en dit pas plus ! Merde !

Atsuko : Zack O.O

Cloud : Nous espérons que ça vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à le dire dans les reviews. Ou même à proposer des idées. Comment ça se fait que Squall soit passer d'un monde à l'autre ? Est-ce qu'il va retourner dans son monde ?

Zack : Enfin bref, on attend vos reviews.

Atsuko : À la prochaine, les gens.


End file.
